Relaxation
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Kyle needs to relax Stan's the one to do it.  Hundred-theme challenge  # 100


Kyle sat in his room along with Stan, Kyle's super best friend. Kyle had five or six books open around him, and he was stressed beyond all reasons. Stan though was not helping.

"Dude you need to relax." Stan said lying on Kyle's bed. Stan was at Kyle's house so they could study for the science test tomorrow. Stan only had one test but he agreed to help Kyle study.

"Easy for you to say you only have science to do I have science, math, English 2, Spanish 3, and American History." Kyle said not even looking up form his books. Then he looked from math to English.

"Still you won't get anywhere when you are stressed." Stan knew that simply because he knew Kyle all to well.

"I can't relax I have too much to do to relax." Kyle said finally looking at Stan instead of his books. Though Stan had heard nothing the red head said because he was busy arguing with his head.

_Tell now that you like him it can relax him. _

**Yah finding out your super best friend loves you is a great stress relief. **

_If Kyle loves him back it will be. _

**No because Kyle doesn't love him back. **

_Yes he does. _

**No he doesn't. **

_Yes _

**No **

_Yes _

Would both of you shut up its like two five year olds. 

Stan questioned what was wrong with his head when he thought of something. Stan went up to Kyle and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck. Though Kyle either ignored him and continued to study or was to busy studying to notice. Stan then put his lips to Kyle's neck and kissed upwards.

That seemed to get his attention because Kyle froze for a second then whispered quietly, "Stan what are you doing?"

Stan pulled bask put his lips near Kyle's ear and whispered, "I'm relaxing you." Stan whispered moving back to where his lips were. He kissed up the side of Kyle's face to his cheek. Stan continued kissing Kyle's face till he got to the corner of Kyle's mouth.

Kyle had unfroze and tried not to moan at the feel of Stan's lips at his face. Kyle also tried not to laugh as Stan's breath tickled Kyle's face. Stan could tell Kyle was enjoying his kisses so Stan decided to torture him more. Stan kissed round Kyle's mouth careful not to hit his lips. He kissed up Kyle's nose to his forehead. Stan made sure Kyle enjoyed every minute of his kisses.

Kyle let out a small groan as Stan kissed passed his mouth up to his head. Stan chuckled at Kyle's groan and kissed around Kyle's forehead.

"Stan," Kyle said with a sight quiver in his voice. Stan pulled back to finally meet Kyle face to face. Kyle stood up from his chair and pushed Stan onto Kyle's bed. Kyle bent down till his face was centimeters away from Stan's.

"I'm relaxed." He said before Stan could say anything back Kyle kissed Stan.

Stan kissed Kyle back, enjoying the feel of the kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around Kyle's neck, and the other around Kyle's waist.

Kyle moaned as he felt Stan put his arms around his neck and waist. Neither pulled back until air demanded to be no longer ignored. As the two pulled back they sat there breathing deeply, and they looked at anything else but the other.

"Kyle," Stan said, looking Kyle in the eyes.

"Yah Stan." he said back. Stan sat there just staring at Kyle lost in his green eyes.

"Stan are you alive there?" Kyle asked waving his hand in front of Stan. Stan opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to tell Kyle he loved him.

_Come on you chicken you already kissed him. _

**Yah and now he's regretting it see what you cause. **

_Oh like you help saying he is dumb to admit his feelings and kissing him. _

**I did I told him not to kiss him. **

_Yah and now he's scared to do anything cause of you. _

**No you. **

_You. _

**You. **

Both of you are not helping by arguing. 

Stan questioned his sanity. Finally Stan whispered, "Kyle I love you." Kyle almost didn't hear what Stan said but he wanted Stan to be brave so he played dumb.

"What I can't hear you." Kyle said trying not to be obvious.

"I said I love you." Stan repeated still to quiet for Kyle's liking.

"Still can't hear you," he said.

"Kyle I love you Kyle I love you and have since we were like 11." Stan snapped back he almost yelled but he managed not to.

"Now was that so to admit." Kyle said. He knew Stan loved him Kyle just wanted Stan to say it.

"Yes cause I don't ruin what we have." Stan said.

"Well you didn't in fact I am relaxed like you said to be." Kyle said. The two kissed again tried to kiss longer than last time. When they pulled apart no words were spoken as Stan laid back on Kyle's bad and Kyle lay on his chest.

Kyle listed to Stan's heartbeat as his chest rose up and down. Neither spoke for a while. Finally Kyle broke the silence

"You were right relaxation is nice." Stan just laughed and kissed Kyle. Though hard to believe Stan was right, Kyle passed all his test with A's, and Stan got a B+ which was better than his constant C's.


End file.
